Hideki is sick
by Evanlyn Winter
Summary: what the title says, duh.


Chi woke up like she normally did in the morning. Looking over at Hideki she noticed he wasn't up yet.

"chi?" chi said as she bent over the man and gently shook him. Hideki groaned but there was no response other than that.

"Hideki. No energy, ill?" she said as there was no movement from Hideki.

Chi ran next door and knocked on the door. Mrs. Hibiya answered the door.

"yes Chi?"

"Hideki ill"

"Alright I will be right over, till then try to keep him cool"

Chi nodded and raced back into the apartment. Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it, as she had seen women do when their men are sick in Hideki's yummies.

Mrs Hibiya walked back in and after telling Chi how to care for a sick person and checking his temperature, she left. Chi put in the thermometer, as the woman had instructed her and waited. When it beeped Chi took it out and looked at the temperature. Mrs. Hibiya said it was bad if it was over 100 and even worse if it was over 103. Chi looked at the temperature, it was 104.2

Chi grabbed the forgotten washcloth and pulled Hideki's head into her lap. She placed the washcloth on his forehead. After trying to wake him up one last time, and still getting no response, Chi got up and grabbed the list Mrs. Hibiya had left. It listed any medication and supplies she would need.

Chi hated leaving Hideki alone but Mrs. Hibiya said that Hideki would need them to get better.

"Chi is getting Hideki medicine. Bye Hideki" Chi said, feeling saddened at hearing no "be careful" or "take care" even though she knew she wouldn't.

Hideki woke up with a groan. He sat up, feeling something fall onto his lap in the process. Looking down he saw a wet washcloth, in his muddled sick and sleepy state he didn't even think about what it was for and looked at the clock.

He jolted upward. He was late! He couldn't afford to miss work! Hopping dizzily around he put on his clothes and ran out the door.

He ran into 'my pleasure' panting and started to apologize for being late. Yumi looked at him with a worried expression

"are you OK?"

"yeah why" he responded still bent over from sprinting.

"You don't look too good…" Yumi said as she placed her hand on his forehead. Hadeki quickly backed away blushing.

"yeah im fine, I need to work either way"

It was only about 30 minutes later that he started to really regret the decision to work. He felt dizzy and light headed and hot all at once. He could distantly hear Yumi asking if he was alright before he started falling. He didn't even feel himself hit the floor.

Chi walked back into the apartment.

"Chi is home, Hideki" Chi said as she walked in, looking around for Hideki, only to find that he was missing. Chi ran to mrs Hibiya

"Hideki is gone!"

"The first place to check should be his workplace, it is the right time and he may have tried to work" Chi nodded and ran off as the manager watched her leave, she hoped Hideki was ok.

Chi walked in to see Hideki in the floor with a worried Yumi around him. Chi walked over and crouched next to the man while Yumi put her hand on his forehead, she drew her hand back.

"He's burning up"

"Chi.." Chi said sadly.

"How are we going to get him home? Shinbo is still gone."

"Chi will carry Hideki home" Yumi looked surprised but nodded, as long as Chi was strong enough that was their best bet.

"I have to stay here and keep working but I hope Hideki feels better soon, I will tell the boss what happened"

Chi nodded and got Hideki onto her back, piggyback style, and started to walk home.

Hideki woke up with a groan. His head hurt and everything swam before him. He could feel that he was against something cool, it felt good. He clutched his head as his vision cleared enough for him to see. Everything was still blurry and he was dizzy but at least he could see now.

He realized that he was straddling Chi, wait no she was carrying him that's why. He felt too ill to even think about how close certain parts of him were to Chi right now. He returned the arm that was clutching his head back around Chi's neck and put his head in the crook of her neck.

The rest of the trip was a haze. He noticed that they were walking through the door to their home. Chi gently put him down on the bed before crouching and putting her hand on his forehead. He leaned into the touch, staring at her through fevered eyes that didn't seem to register anything. Chi got up to go get the fever reducer and water as Hideki curled up on his side and coughed.

When Chi returned she tapped Hideki's cheek to get his attention. He looked up and she showed him the pills and water. Hideki tried to get up but fell back onto his back. Chi took the pill and put it in his mouth before putting her hand underneath his neck and helping him drink.

"You don't have to do this you know…" Hideki said.

"Hideki….doesnt want Chi to help?"

The man quickly sat up, ignoring the wave of nauseous and dizziness that followed "no no I want you to help, i just dont want to force you" Chi gently pushed him back down and put a wet washcloth on his head. As he was falling asleep she whispered

"Chi loves Hideki" from the bed she heard a mumbled "I love you too Chi"

 **A/N this was originally going to be longer and have a different ending but i thought the fanfic was dragging so i did a stereotypical ending as sort of a cop out :/ Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
